The Devils of Salem
by icedancer487
Summary: MASS HYSTERIA - The once prosperous city of Salem is soon thrown into utter chaos. As mass hysteria breaks out among the public, Grace Webb must choose between doing what is right and what is best for her family. No matter what the decision someone will end up dead. There are currently 2 sequels planned, and next one will introduce briefly everyone's favorite original family.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **January 1675**

In a two-story house near the outskirts of Salem a young woman by the name of Fanny was currently giving birth to her and her husband Jacob's first child. Inside the room with her was Rebecca Nurse, who had gone through this 8 times and helped many women in the village deliver their children.

"You must push dear" Rebecca commanded.

"I-I a-am P-Pushing" Fanny said as she pushed.

"I see the head. Just one more big push and it will be all over" Rebecca said.

Fanny gave one more big push and screamed the loudest that she had since she went into labor that afternoon.

Outside the room, Jacob Webb was pacing back and forth ever mummering prayers to god that his wife and child would be ok. Hearing his wife's screaming in pain was difficult to listen to, but he was determined to be there for her when the child was finally born. Suddenly to his surprise the screaming stopped and was soon replaced by the sound of a wailing child.

"Thank you, lord," he said in relief.

After a few minutes, Rebecca Nurse came out of the room

"Tell me is my wife and child alright, Rebecca" Jacob asks.

Rebecca just smiled at him and said "Your wife and daughter are doing just fine.

"Daughter?" Jacob asks.

"Yes, a little girl. You may go in now to see both of them" Rebecca said stepping away.

After Rebecca left to go downstairs to clean herself up, Jacob just stood there. He must admit he was a little surprised, he supposed he always thought his first born would be a son to carry on the family name, but he supposed that god himself wanted him to have a daughter instead of a son. Jacob slowly walked into the room and saw his wife smiling down at the baby, who was wrapped in a white blanket. Fanny looked up to her approaching husband.

Fanny just smiled at him and said, "I know it's not the son you wanted, but she's beautiful and she's got your eyes."

Jacob walked over so he could get a better look at the child. Fanny adjusted the baby in her arms for Jacob to see. Jacob was surprised to see that the child did indeed inherit his dark brown eyes.

"Would you like to hold her" Fanny asked.

Before Jacob could reply, Fanny already was pushing the baby towards him. Jacob slowly lifted the baby in his arms and held her close to his chest. The baby looked up at her father and smiled at him. Jacob smiled at this action. He now knew it didn't matter if she was a boy or not, this was his child now regardless of the gender. He knew he would protect his little girl with his life and when the time came for her to start courting he would not make it easy on any boy.

"What do you think we should name her" Fanny asked.

Jacob studied the infant for a moment before he finally decided.

"I want to name her Grace" Jacob said.

"Why Grace?" Fanny asked.

Jacob just smiled at his infant daughter and said "Because Grace means God's favor, and this child is god's gift to us."

As Jacob continued to pay attention to the baby Fanny couldn't help but worry about her little Grace. Fanny knew Grace had inherited her magical abilities, just from a simple kick in the womb. She worried that when Grace's magical abilities would eventually develop in childhood, Jacob would see. Jacob knew nothing of her family's history in witchcraft and she was determined to keep it that way because of her husband's devotion to god and what he believes to be the devil's work. She wasn't going to keep her family's legacy hidden from her daughter, no Fanny was proud of her heritage and wanted Grace to be too. It was going to be a very tricky situation indeed.

 **Author's Note**

This Story takes place before the main series of Vampire diaries begins, and while this particular story centers around only witches, I already have a sequel planned that will introduce more of vampires and werewolves including a certain original blonde vampire making an appearance. Another sequel as well thought that one will take place in present day of the series. So please enjoy and I hope you like it. Hoping to get chapter 1 out later tonight or tomorrow, as well as a list of the a character list and who plays who.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **February of 1692- Present Day**

The sun slowly rose over the town of Salem, and already people were up and getting ready for the day. In one house with stones serving as a gate, a young girl of 17 years of age named Grace was getting ready for the day.

"Grace breakfast is almost ready" her mother called from outside her door.

"Alright I will be down shortly mother" Grace said as she finished putting some of her long wavy dark hair in a bun while letting the rest of it down.

After adjusting her black dress, Grace headed downstairs to join the rest of her family.

The Webb family sits together holding hands, having their daily morning prayer before they eat.

Jacob began with the morning prayers "Heavenly father, thank you for blessing this meal and protecting our family from the devil through the night as we slept. I pray that you continue to guide us every day, in the lord's name amen"

"Amen" Grace and Fanny followed before they started to eat.

"Dear, did Grace tell you she found employment with Rebecca Nurse" Fanny asked starting off the conversation.

"No when did this happen?" he asked with a bit of surprise.

"A few days ago, while you were away in the neighboring town, Rebecca hired Charlotte and me to help her around her house" Grace said with a small smile.

"God bless that women's soul. Living as long as she has, she needs all the help she can get around the house" her mother said.

"This is indeed good news. Grace is finally making the transition into adulthood" her father said with a hint of pride.

Fanny agreed with her husband and playfully teased her daughter by saying "Yes indeed. I suppose the next step will be marriage".

"Mother" Grace said in shock.

Her father just smirked and said "Fanny, you know she's still a young girl. I would think by her next birthday she should be ready for marriage."

"Well at least working for Rebecca will give you more experience on how to take care of a household" Fanny pointed out.

"When do you start" Jacob asked.

"Today after services are over, Charlotte and I will walk over with her to her home" Grace informed them.

Jacob quickly got up out of his seat after realizing what time it was. "I didn't realize how late it was getting, we must hurry services begin in an hour".

Fanny herself also got up and look towards Grace "Come on dear let's hurry and clean up".

Jacob went out and got the horses and the wagon ready as Grace and Fanny finished cleaning up.

"I did not realize we slept in so late. What would all the other ministries think of me" Jacob said as soon as he finished helping Fanny and Grace into the wagon

"Father, it happens to the best of people who work diligently" Grace said rolling her eyes over how worried he was over being late.

Fanny looked at her husband and said "She's right dear, now I would suggest going if you want to make it to services on time, what would the towns people think of their own pastor being late to services"

"I would rather not find out" he said with a smirk.

 **Grace's POV**

Soon we came upon the church, where most of the town was starting to arrive. Father quickly stopped the wagon and tied up the horses, before coming over to help Mother and I out of the wagon.

As I stepped out of the wagon I saw Reverend Samuel Parris making his way towards us. My opinion of our Reverend was not a favorable one at all, the man displayed a certain arrogance that did not sit well with me, and I knew my mother felt the same way. However, we could not rely this opinion to father since he holds the Reverend in high regards due to his position.

"Jacob Webb there you are, I was afraid you had taken ill" he said as him and my father shook hands.

"It was a late morning I'm afraid, I'm just glad we made it on time" Father said.

Reverend Parris then turned to my mother and I and kissed both of our hands as custom and said, "As always, it's very nice to see your beautiful family again".

"Always a pleasure Reverend" Mother said giving him a slight bow and I quickly followed as well.

"By the way Reverend, have the new additions to the church been bought yet" Father asked.

"Yes, that's what I need to discuss with you in private if you may" he asked.

Father gave my mother and I a quick kiss on the cheek before following Reverend Parris.

As soon as they were far enough I said to my mother "I still do not know how you show patience to that man, mother. I barely have the tolerance for the Revrend when we are in the same room."

Mother just smirked and said "All in good practice dear. Though I do wish your father would stop investing so much money into the reverend's silly plans for the church. Now Reverend Parris wants to buy gold candlesticks for the meeting houses and new vessels for the sacraments."

"It is fortunate that we are financially secure" I commented knowing that we will not be affected too much be these taxes being proposed by the church.

"Still though, all those other hard-working people who are not as lucky as we are. Their money is being wasted in Reverend Parris's silly plans for the church, when it should be used on more important matters" Mother said with a degree of irritation in her voice.

"I quite agree with you on that matter" the recognizable voice of Theodore Griffin otherwise known as Ted to most called out.

Mr. Griffin and my mother both grew up together in England since their families have been allied to each other for centuries and they even migrated to the colonies around the same time as each other. Truth be told many wonder why my mother chose to marry a human instead of into the Griffin family where their magic would have become much stronger with their union. A lot of my mother's relatives have disowned her because she married my father instead of another witch like herself.

Walking alongside Mr. Griffin was his 18-year-old daughter and my best friend Charlotte. It was only natural since our parents were such great friends, that we would spend much of our childhood together alongside her older brother Daniel.

Mother shook Mr. Griffin's hand and asked, "Ted my dear old friend how are you"?

"I'm doing great, I'm sure you've heard the news of our girls finding employment" he said gesturing to us.

"I did, I must say it is hard to watch our girls grow into young women and before you know it marriage" Mother exclaimed.

"Mother not this again" I said groaning a bit from embarrassment.

"Oh, dear you know I'm just teasing you" she said.

"Please if it was only that easy for me. You know how my children are, being promiscuous with every boy and girl in town" Mr. Griffin said which in turn caused me to smile and holding in my laugh.

"You know us so well father" Charlotte said in a playful tone.

Suddenly the church bells began to ring signaling that there was only 5 minutes until the service began

Mr. Griffin turned to Charlotte and I and said "Girls why don't you go inside and save us a seat, Fanny and I will be in shortly."

As we started walking into the church, I put one of my hands over my face from sheer embarrassment of my mother. It seems all she wants to talk about is marriage.

"Why must our families feel the need to constantly humiliate us so" I asked Charlotte.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and replied, "It is their job as parents embarrass us at every turn and being so domineering".

We couldn't help but break into laughter as we headed towards the front of the church to take our seats. As we made our way to the fronts I happened to notice the Griffins "Slave" Arlene Bennett sitting in the back with all the other slaves, but her back was sitting against the wall and looked to be in a great amount of pain. Before I could inquire Charlotte about it, her mother Carol had approached us. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, that each of her kids inherited from her.

"Have you seen your father, it's not like him to be late" she asked.

"He is outside talking to Fanny" Charlotte said gesturing towards the door.

Her face went hard and looked furious. She made it no secret that she did not at all approve of the friendship between her husband and my mother.

"Girls go take your seats" She commanded as she made her way towards the door.

"Your mother looks absolutely furious" I commented as we sat down.

Charlotte just shrugged and said, "She is a very jealous woman, if my father doesn't give her the attention she wants, she goes into one of her tantrums".

I smirked and leaned a little closer to her and said, "Well I see where Daniel and you get it from".

Charlotte did a small gasp and said, "We are not that bad".

"You and your brother must have flirted with almost every guy and girl in this town, see look" I said pointing to where Daniel was seen talking and laughing with a girl named Mary to prove my point.

"Ok I agree with you about Daniel, but I haven't flirted with every guy in the village. You know the farm boy Christian Davis who lives near Rebecca Nurse near the outskirts of town, I have not flirted with him because I know he likes you" Charlotte said.

"He does not" I said, not believing her.

"I have seen the ways he looks at you, when you're not looking. He is glancing at you right now, look if you don't believe me" she said.

I looked over and spotted Christian on the other side of the church and true to Charlotte's word he was looking over at me with this weird expression. He quickly turned around when he saw me looking his way.

"I told you" Charlotte said as soon as I turned around with a smile on her face.

I just shook my head and said "It does not mean anything he was just probably looking around until services begin".

Before Charlotte could say anymore, my father had come out into the center.

"If everyone may be seated" he commanded.

 **Normal POV**

For the next few hours Jacob was discussing God's mission and what roles they had in it. Than he went on to talk about the devil.

"The Devil is our most powerful enemy, here on earth. While he may not be physically among us, he's been known to cohort with witches. Witches are just as powerful as the devil, they take over your souls and bodies and make you a pawn of the devil" he lectured to the listeners.

Suddenly 9-year-old Betty Parris jumped up and started waving her arms while she screamed "WE'RE ALL DAMNED TO HELL"

Her father Rev. Parris slapped her and yelled "BETTY STOP IT".

Betty turns her head around and starts to bark like a dog. Than suddenly Betty fell into the middle of the floor, and suddenly her arms and legs were twisting in such a way than it would make anyone sick. People were already up out of their seats and screaming as they watched, while others ran out of the church. Suddenly Betty's head did a 180 before finally she stopped and was laying on the floor unconscious.

Jacob ran towards Betty while screaming at everyone to exit the church immediately.

Everyone who was left quickly ran for the doors, including Fanny and Grace and The Griffin family. As everyone was leaving, Arlene who was still standing had a sly smile on her face as she watched everything unfold.

 **Author's Note**

Well there's the first official chapter and I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Since this does take place during the Salem witch trials, there are real historical people in her such as Betty Parris, one of the first accusers and her cousin Abigail. Hopefully I'll get chapter 2 up for everyone soon.


	3. Character List: Not a chapter

**Character List**

Hailee Steinfeld as Grace Webb

Elizabeth Olsen as Charlotte Griffin

Amber Stevens as Arlene Bennett

Chris Zylka as Daniel Griffin

Demi Moore as Fanny Webb

Liam Nesson as Jacob Webb

Jennifer Aniston as Carol Griffin

George Clooney as Theodore Griffin

Maggie Batson as Abigail Williams

Emma Rayne Lyle as Betty Parris

Colin Firth as Rev. Samuel Parris

Betty White as Rebecca Nurse

Valerie Bertinelli as Sarah Good

Nia Long as Tituba

Hugh Jackman as John Hathorne

Nicholas Hoult as Christian Davis

Naomi Scott as Mary Dabney

 **Author's Note**

Here's a character list with all the actors who I portraying the characters in the Devils of Salem.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Grace's POV**

Charlotte and I waiting outside for Rebecca to come out of the church, since we weren't' sure if we would still be going with her to her house today after what happened with young Betty Parris. My mother ended up riding back home with Ted and his wife since my father will be dealing with this case for the rest of the day.

"So, what do you think happened with Betty Parris" I asked Charlotte, already having my own suspicions.

"I know your thinking the same thing I am" she said looking at me knowingly as she kept her voice at a low level.

"Who could have done such a thing besides our families, there's no one else in town capable of doing such a thing" I said confused on who would want to hex a 9-year-old little girl.

"Your forgetting Arlene" Charlotte reminded me.

"Come now Charlotte, Arlene would never do such a thing to a child. Arlene loves children, she has never once indicated in the past 2 years of knowing her otherwise" I said, just a little offended that she would suggest Arlene.

Just like our families, Arlene comes from a powerful family of Bennett witches. However, due to her skin color she has been forced to pretend to be the Griffin's slave to have a place to stay. Arlene has always been sweet and gentle, and I consider her a great confidant to have.

"I only suggest Arlene because the other night, the Reverend whipped her for giving him attitude when she was running errands for my mother" Charlotte explained.

Before I could reply, the church doors opened and out came Rev. Samuel Parris with his 12-year-old niece Abigail and Betty who was standing but looked like she was in a trance. Following them out was father, who quickly walked over to us.

"Grace where is your mother" he asked, looking around for her.

"At home by now, she got a ride from the Griffins, she figured you would be late coming home" I said.

"Tell her I will be home late, I must accompany the Rev. back to his house for further examination of his daughter" he said before kissing my cheek and running off to fetch the horses and soon enough Rebecca came up to us.

"Girls I apologize for being so late, but I am afraid I must also accompany the Reverend, so I'm afraid you girls will have to travel to my house unaccompanied. I will return as soon as I can." she informed us.

"Rebecca we must hurry" Father called out.

"Once you get to my house, please start with the attic" She said before heading off.

Charlotte and I each gave each other a worried look, not knowing exactly how this will turn out.

 **Normal POV-Parris House**

Rev. Samuel Parris quickly brought Betty up to her room and laid her down on her bed, with Jacob, Rebecca and Abigail following behind him.

"Rebecca please there must be something you can do" Rev. Parris pleaded.

Rebecca moves and sits on the bed next to Betty and starts to examine her, opening her eyes to see how dilated they are and then checking all her vital signs

"Reverend I can find nothing wrong with her, I say she'll wake up when she's ready to stop playing her games" she said getting up from her spot.

"Nothing physically at least, but we don't know about what's troubling the soul. (Turns to the Reverend) Let me take a better look at Betty, I would suggest going into the other room with Rebecca and sending Abigail outside to play for a while" Jacob said moving over to Betty's side.

"TITUBA" Rev. Parris yelled.

Rev. Parris' slave Tituba slowly enters the room and bows to her master.

"Yes sir" she replied.

"Take Abigail into town, while Jacob looks over Betty. And don't come back until late afternoon do you understand?" he commanded.

"Yes sir" she repeated as she grabbed Abigail's hand and lead her out.

After Tituba left, the Reverend and Rebecca Nurse quietly went into the other room so that Jacob could examine Betty in peace.

 **Grace's POV**

We headed upstairs towards the attic, where Rebecca wanted us to start. When we opened the door, we were surprised by the mess we saw, books and paper scattered everywhere and dust covering everywhere.

"This place is horrible" Charlotte said coughing after she removed a piece of cloth from one of the tables.

"It will take at least 2 or 3 days to get this whole place cleaned" I said.

Charlotte just smirked at me, and I knew it was a smirk that meant she had idea in her mind.

"If we do it the old fashion way that is, but if we use a little magic it will only take an hour at most" she said.

"Charlotte you know we can't risk it" I said, knowing that Rebecca can come home at anytime or her husband and witness us.

Charlotte just huffed and said "Come on Grace, no one is here to see us"

"And what happens if Rebecca comes back and suspects something when have her whole attic cleaned out" I asked her, trying to get her to think through this.

"At her age she will think it's because of our energy we possess. You really got to stop worrying so much Grace" Charlotte said with irritation in her voice

I just sighed at Charlotte and said, "Easy for you to say, both of your parents are witches and you have no need to hide your magic inside your own house, unlike me who has to constantly hide the fact because of my father".

"We shouldn't have to hide who we are" Charlotte said in a soft but firm voice.

I just sighed and said "I know, that's what my mother always tells me, but my father is a minister we both know what will happen if he finds out. I cannot help but wonder why mother chose a minister of all people to marry instead of another witch like herself".

"Love works in mysterious ways I suppose" was all Charlotte could say.

"I admit to being jealous of you and Daniel, being able to practice magic freely in safety of your own home. If I wanted to practice I have to have my mother take us deep in the woods and put a protection barrier around us, and we hardly ever do that anymore" I admitted.

Charlotte took my hand and smirked at me and said "Come on Grace let's use our magic to get this place clean, I mean Rebecca won't be back for a while and her husband is out as well. I mean you did you say you wanted to practice more, so consider me your new teacher."

After a short internal battle, I giggled and told Charlotte "Alright let's do it".

We both closed our eyes and held our hands together and started to chant.

 _Phasmatos Tribum Mundus_ , _Phasmatos Tribum Mundus, Phasmatos Tribum Mundus._

I could feel the wind around us, as it moved everything back in place.

When we opened our eyes, all there was left was some dust. I got to admit it was nice to be able to use my magic so freely like this.

"So, shall we use magic to clean up all the dust as well" I asked.

Charlotte just shakes her head and says, "I don't think so, we still have plenty of time to waste, and I don't feel like going home to hear my mother's nagging".

I couldn't help, but laugh at her, doing all she can to avoid her mother.

So that's what we did for the next hour, which was sweeping up and dusting the place clean. Then suddenly the door opened, and we saw a surprised Rebecca.

"You girls are the fastest cleaners I have ever seen" she exclaimed in shock as she looked at the attic.

"Well you know between the two of us we usually get things done pretty fast" Charlotte said as we smiled at each other.

"I am so glad I hired you two, maybe now things will finally get done around here" Rebecca exclaimed.

"So, Rebecca how is Betty Parris doing" I asked, curious to know if they are suspecting witchcraft or not.

"Like I told your Father and Reverend Parris, I believe the girl is faking. When she was brought back to her house her eyes were fighting to stay closed and often moved her fingers. Your father however believes thinks something more sinister is a foot, witchcraft" Rebecca explained.

I gave a quick worried glance to Charlotte, this is defiantly bad.

Rebecca just shakes her head and smiles and us and says "Forgive me if I scared you girls. Well since you girls did such a good job today, why don't you two go on home, I'm sure your father wants you home soon Grace, the sun will be setting soon".

"Thank you, Rebecca," we both said before we quickly took our leave.

When we left the house, Daniel was out there waiting.

"What are you doing here Daniel" I asked not expecting to see him.

"I wasn't supposed to come until later, but I figured Charlotte would use the easy way out of cleaning" he said putting his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"You know me so well brother" she teased.

"You two are so much alike you should have been born twins" I said smiling at their playful gesture.

"Please Charlotte and I as twins, then who would I be able to boss around then" Daniel said giving Charlotte and me a funny look.

After noticing the setting sun Daniel says "Come on Grace, we'll drop you off home first it's starting to get late"

"That's quite alright, I can manage to get home myself" I said, knowing it will be extra time on their hands.

"What kind of man would I be if I let a young woman walk by herself near night" Daniel says giving me a stern look.

I gave him one of my famous looks as well and said "Honestly I'll be fine. Besides you guys live on the other side of town from me, no reason for you two to be out later than need to be, and then get in trouble with your mother."

It wasn't like I wasn't capable of walking home myself, even without magic I know I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I don't need no man to always fuss over me constantly, while it can be sweet, but it can get tiresome.

"She's right mother will get mad if we are out too late" Charlotte says turning to her brother.

Daniel looked conflicted for a minute before saying "Alright, I guess we'll see you than tomorrow Grace".

After saying our goodbyes, I started walking the path towards my house. Our house was close enough to the church, but far enough that we have our privacy.

Suddenly, I heard someone call out my name. I turned around and was surprised to see Christian Davis making his way towards me. It looks like he was just finishing working on the farm, from how dirty his clothes were.

"Christian what are you doing out here" I asked surprised to see him.

"I was finishing some crops for my father, when I saw you. What are you doing walking by yourself at this time" he asked looking a little concern.

"I just finished helping Rebecca Nurse with some cleaning and now I am on my way home" I informed him.

"W-Would you like me to e-escort you home?" he asked as he slurred over his words a bit and I could see a blush creeping up on his face.

That is so cute, I have never seen a man act so shy before, I just had to smile at that.

"You really don't have to, I'm sure you have work that you need to finish" I said not wanting to trouble him.

"I-I would like to, if you don't mind" he asks once again acting all shy.

I couldn't help but hold in a laugh as I smiled at him and said, "Of course I don't mind".

It was an uncomfortable silence as we walked towards my home. I really didn't know what I should say, I mean Christian and I have only ever exchange hellos in the passing. Our only real conversation was when we first meet, after I accidentally knocked into him racing Charlotte a year ago.

"It's a shame about the Reverend's daughter" he said breaking the silence.

"Yes, but I believe my father should be able to cure her, he always finds a way" I said.

Once again, we fell into an uncomfortable silence. I couldn't help but remember what Charlotte said earlier about Christian liking me. I must admit he certainty was one of the most attractive males in our town with his brown hair and blue eyes, it is surprising that he isn't in a courtship already.

"So how do you like working on the farm" I asked when I could no longer bear the silence even with a silly question like that.

"It's alright, I suppose I mean it gets meals on the table for my family and that's all that matters. Though I do wish I had a brother to help around the farm, my father is aging and most of the responsibility falls on me" he said.

"If you don't mind me asking how many sisters you have?" I asked quite curious.

"I have 8 younger sisters" he said.

"8 sisters" I exclaimed quite shocked, while a lot townspeople do have a lot of children in case of disease, this must be the largest I have heard of so far.

Christian laughed a little at my expression, which is good which means he's less nervous now. He had a such an adorable laugh I must admit.

"I know it's amazing that out of all my parents nine children I am the only boy. Though it must be nice for you, to be an only child" he stated.

"Not really. I always imagined myself having a little brother or sister to play when I was growing up. My parents did try for a while to have another one, but it was not meant to be" I said remember all the times when I would come from playing with Charlotte and Daniel or practicing my magic, and then there was no one else there but just my parents.

"I'm sorry I hope I did not upset you or anything" he said looking genuinely worried that he upset me.

I chuckled a bit at him and said "It's alright, it does not bother me anymore. After all my friends Charlotte and Daniel have been like siblings to me growing up".

"So, you and Daniel are not in a courtship?" he asked.

"Oh goodness No. He's more like a brother figure to me. Though I can see why you would think so, since Charlotte and him are known throughout the village for their promiscuous nature" I said laughing.

He also laughed at that last statement about Charlotte and Daniel, for some reason I can see by the relaxed look on his face now, he seemed happy when I mention that I wasn't in a courtship.

"Forgive me for asking, but how come you are not in a courtship yet. It is surprising to me that a girl as beautiful as yourself has yet to have someone to try and court you" he asked.

I could feel my face starting to flush when he called me beautiful, and even my heart was starting to pound a little harder. I never had anyone ask me that before, and honestly, I never really considered it before myself.

"I just want to make sure whoever I end up marrying, it's going to be for love and not for necessity. Most of the boys in town only seem to be interested in me for my looks and nothing else, when there is so much more to me than just how I appear. If the boys around here know how I really am, I think they lost each quickly since I am not the ideal woman. I'm not sure if that makes sense to you" I said not realizing how far I was going into it.

"No, it makes perfect sense to me, trust me" he said.

I wonder what he meant by that, but before I could ask him we reached the stone gate to my house.

"Why thank you for the walk home, it was most enjoyable" I said as a I smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure" he said giving my hand a kiss.

I could feel my skin getting all tingly from his kiss. I then turned around and started heading towards the house.

"Wait Grace" Christian called out.

"Yes" I answered as I turned back around.

"Do you think there are any guys here in Salem worthy of courting you" he asked once again becoming all shy.

I could feel the smile on my face getting bigger as I said, "Of course I do, in fact I might even have one in mind".

I quickly turned way before he could see the redness on m face, though I'm sure his face would match mine. I have never been this excited to see someone again, but I hope I see Christian soon.

 **Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped everyone liked it. This so far has been the longest chapter yet. Don't worry more action will be coming up in the next chapter so please bear with me.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Normal POV- Woods (Nighttime)**

Young women mostly around 16 and 17 years old, but some as young as 10 were running through the thick forest. Among them were Tituba and Abigail, as well as Arlene Bennett. The girls ran until they reached the middle of the forest, where there was a pot in the center of some strange markings. The girls all formed a circle, with Tituba and Arlene at the head of the pot.

Tituba smiles at the girls around her and asks, "So what do you bring me?"

One girl kisses a flower and murmurs "William Jacobs" before throwing the flower into the pot.

Another girl kisses a flower as well and murmurs "Robert Day".

"Abigail" Tituba says motioning the young girl forward.

Abigail with a smile on her face hands Tituba a dead chicken that she had stolen from the Davis's farm earlier in the day. Tituba then hands the chicken Arlene.

"What is your wish Arlene" Tituba asks.

Arlene smiles as she closes her eyes and says, "To no longer be oppressed".

Arlene then bite into the chicken and when she brought her head up her entire mouth was covered in blood and her face showed she was in some sort of crazed daze. Tituba had a horrified expression as she watched Arlene's brown eyes move into the back of her head, and black veins appearing on her face with blood dripping out of her nose. The other girls however just cheered in excitement and started to dance around, and Abigail herself bit into the chicken that Arlene did.

The small fire in the pot suddenly burst in a large flame, as the girls continued to dance.

"RUN" one of the girls screamed out, making the other girls turn around, to see the shocked face of Rev. Parris.

"For the love that is holy" was all that he could manage to say.

Many of the girls screamed and started to run away, including Arlene. Tituba and Abigail however, forced themselves to stay because there was nowhere for them to run to. The Reverend stood still, because he was still in shock at the sight he had just witnessed.

 **Grace's POV-Bedroom**

As I finished dressing for the night, I could feel chills going down the back of my spine. That could only mean one thing, the spirits were displeased with something. I could feel them pulling me towards my window. I looked out and right away I could sense the use of magic somewhere deep in the woods, however this magic was different, it was much darker than what I was used to.

"The spirits are warning us" I heard my mother's voice saying.

I turned around and saw her in her nightwear walking over towards me after shutting my door.

"Where's fat- "I was about to ask until mother interrupted.

"Fast asleep, the events of today has left him pretty worn out so it's safe to talk" she explained as she put her hands on my shoulders as we looked out the window.

"What is this magic I am sensing, it's different from anything I've felt" I asked knowing mother would know the answer.

"This magic is unlike the magic we practice, it comes from dark places. Practitioners of such magic do not serve nature, but instead they serve themselves and use this dark magic to benefit themselves regardless of the consequences it may bring to others" Mother explained and I could feel her arms squeezing my shoulders just a little lighter.

I turned around to Mother and asked, "How horrible, I don't understand how fellow witches can turn on nature like that".

Why would nature allow such magic to exist, I thought the whole purpose of being a witch was to serve nature and keep balance.

Mother gave me a soft smile before leading me over to my bed and sat us both down.

"While I can't speak for every witch out there, what I have learned in my life is that we often turn to drastic measures even when we have the best intentions at heart. Those good intentions are often the source of the temptations that lead others down a dark and dangerous path. Just like the Original Witch."

"The Original Witch?" I asked confused, Mother has never brought her up before in all our teachings.

"I never have explained to you, about how the creation of our natural enemies first began did I?" she asked.

I just shook my head,

"You see like any other mother, she fiercely loved her children and would go to great lengths to protect them. However, a tragedy involving one of her children, lead to wanting her to prevent the deaths of her remaining children. So, she called upon the black arts to make her children immortal, and thus the creation of the old ones was born. You see my love it isn't always black and white as you may see it as, there will always be grey areas no matter how we may look at it".

I suppose mother does make a good point.

Mother then gets up from my bed and says "Now get some rest dear, and do not worry yourself over this, everything will be ok"

"Goodnight mother" I said softly smiling at her.

Mother kisses my forehead and then blows out my candle for me as she leaves my room.

As I laid in my bed waiting for sleep to come, I cannot help but get this strange feeling that something is amiss, but I just don't know what.

 **Parris House- The next day**

When Jacob had arrived at Rev. Parris's house, the Reverend was pacing around the room. His daughter Betty remained comatose, with his niece sitting in the next chair next to Betty. Then all the girls who were in the forest last night were gathered as well.

"Thank goodness you've arrived Jacob. I'm sure by now you have heard what I saw in the woods" Rev. Parris said quickly making his way to Jacob.

"I have. So, what have the girls told you?" he asked.

"They refuse to speak. I beat Abigail for over an hour and all she would mention was the dancing" The Reverend said appearing more and more stress with the lack of information.

Jacob then turned to the girls and said "Now girls tell me when you were dancing were there spells and rituals of any kind. Who contacted the devil. It is not too late for you to be saved from damnation".

There was nothing but silence, which further increased Jacob's anger.

"TELL ME" he yelled causing several of the girls to flinch.

Suddenly Abigail got up from her chair and ran over and kneels in front of Jacob.

Abigail who looked desperate said "I want the sweet light of Jesus. I saw the devil with my own eyes and I signed his book. I want to go back to the love of Jesus and redeem myself. I saw Tituba with the devil

Suddenly Betty Parris woke up and sat on her bed and said, "I saw Rebecca Nurse with the devil".

The Reverend ran over to his daughter crying in joy that she has finally awoken.

"I saw Sarah Good with the devil" one of the girls stepped forwarded and shouted out.

Another girl shouted, "I saw Bridget Bishop with the devil".

"I saw Sarah Osbourne with the devil".

The girls just continued to scream out names of women that they saw with the devil.

Jacob who could hardly contain his excitement said "Halleluiah they have been freed at last"

 **Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 3 and I hoped everyone liked it. This chapter was inspired by the crucible and if anyone has seen it you'll recognize the idea I got at the beginning of the chapter. Always had to throw in a mention of our favorite original family, and it won't be the last you will hear of them.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Griffin Home**

As Arlene was cleaning the house, she couldn't help but wonder what the reverend was going to do. Luckily Arlene was able to flee before he caught her but knowing him he would blame her as well just because of her so-called status as a slave. It still made Arlene's blood boil that while living in this hell hole of a town she had to pretend to be a slave, when she was in fact a free woman and could easily kill everyone in this town.

Soon Charlotte entered the room and approached Arlene.

"Arlene" she called out.

"Yes, what is it?" Arlene asked.

Arlene had to admit, Charlotte and Grace were the only 2 in the whole town she was fond of.

"My father wants to see you in his study right away" Charlotte said with a curious expression on her face, wondering what he wanted to talk to Arlene about.

Arlene just put on a smile and told Charlotte thank you as she made her way passed.

"Arlene did you want to run some errands with Grace and me after you are done speaking with my father, I can wait outside if you like" Charlotte offered.

"That's very kind, but I must decline for today" Arlene replied as she made her way towards Theodore's study.

She soon made her way upstairs and in front of Theodore's study. After knocking on his door, a couple of times, she heard him say come in. As she walked in, she noticed Theodore's face was a mix between anger and fear.

"Yes, what is it sir" Arlene asked in a nonchalantly tone.

"Arlene, I have heard some disturbing rumors these past couple of days. I heard that you were involved with other young girls, which included the reverend's niece in some sort of animal sacrifice" Theodore said as he got up and paced back and forth a little.

"You shouldn't always listen to rumors sir, they are not always true" Arlene said.

All Arlene could think of was that one of the other girls must have told, because Arlene was confident that reverend did not see her all

Theodore takes Arlene's prolong silence as a confession and says "How could you be involved in something so stupid. Do you realize what you have done, people are starting to talk about witchcraft being among us? Is that what you want is to get us all caught?"

All Arlene could say was "No sir"

Theodore just continues with his lecture "And what about Betty Parris, I might be old, but I'm not stupid I know someone hexed the poor girl and I know it was not anyone from my family or Fanny's".

Arlene felt her anger finally surfacing and angrily says to Theodore "You do not know what is like to be beaten with 100 lashes for simply giving off a smart remark and having the power to stop the pain, but you can't".

Theodore by this point was up close in Arlene's face as he says "So this is how you repay me. I showed you nothing, but kindness and yet here you are trying to put my family in danger."

Theodore slapped Arlene right across the cheek. Suddenly Theodore found himself on his knees while choking on what seemed to be blood. He looked up at Arlene and was horrified to see black veins crawling up her skin.

Arlene says as she looks down to a kneeling Theodore "Let me tell you Theodore Griffin, I am no one's property to hit as they please. I can and will do as I please I will no longer be oppressed against the humans unlike you and your family who go along with the act. We both know who the stronger witch is, so let me give you one warning, Stay out of my way".

Arlene than turned around and walked out the door, leaving Theodore on the ground in the pool of blood he was forced to choke on.

As she walked away, Arlene could not help but remember how her mother until the very end still choosing to hide who she was, even when faced with certain death.

 **Flashback-1688**

A young 14-year-old girl was running through the night into the woods with her mother.

"Keep running Arlene" the older woman said as she pulled her daughter along as shouting voices could be heard not too far away.

Soon they came upon their cabin that was hidden deep inside the woods, and the quickly ran inside.

Arlene's mother helps her daughter hide under one of the tables.

She crouched down to her level and said "You stay here and do not move until I return. Do you understand me"

Arlene just nodded her head, too afraid to open her mouth.

As soon as her mother left, Arlene put her head into her hand trying to hold back the tears. She did not think using only a bit of magic would have been too much trouble.

When 20 minutes had passed and no sign from her mother, Arlene decided to be brave and go find her. She slowly got up from under the table and slowly made her way towards the door.

She could sense as she stepped out into the cool air, there wasn't a single soul around for at least a good few miles. She knew it was safer if she just stayed put like her mother wanted, but against her better judgement Arlene started making her way towards the small village.

As she approached the village, she made sure to stay well hidden, so no one could spot her. She noticed a large gathering of the villagers in the town square, so she quickly moved between buildings. As she got closer her face turned to horror seeing her mother on the gallows with a noose around her.

"Elizabeth Bennett, you are accused of witchcraft by this court. How do you plead" one of the magistrates asked?

"Not Guilty" she answered.

"Then we hear by sentence you to death" the magistrate said.

Soon they pulled the lever, sending Elizabeth straight to her death.

"NOOOO" Arlene screamed seeing her mother's lifeless body dangling.

Her scream caused many of the villagers to turn around towards her.

"THERE'S THE DEVIL'S DAUGHTER" One screamed.

"GET HER" Another one screamed.

Arlene was too afraid to move as the mob of villagers soon made her way towards her. However soon a ring of fire appeared preventing them from reaching Arlene.

"Come with me and you will be safe" a female voice called out.

Arlene turned around and saw figure dressed in a black cloak. The only part she could make out was her long dark wavy hair.

"It's ok, I am just like you" she said reassuringly as she extended her hand.

Arlene could feel that she was telling her the truth, and she knew going with her was her best option for survival. So, she quickly took her hand.

 **End of Flashback**

 _ **I will never be that weak little girl ever again**_ Arlene thought as she destroyed some trinkets as she went by.

 **Grace's POV**

The town was quite busy for a Tuesday afternoon, women were out buying supplies for their home as the men were busy selling and trading various good for money. Charlotte and I were out as well running errands for our families.

"So, I thought your mother made her own fabrics, so why has sent you to buy some?" I asked as she finished her purchase

"They are not for her, they are a gift to my Aunt Nellie back in England. Not sure why she needs fabrics from here, I don't see no difference to be honest" she said as we walked out of the tiny shop.

"So, what do you need to get" Charlotte asks.

"I need to pick up some spices from Mrs. Bentworth" I said as I quickly looked in my pouch making sure my money was still in there.

Charlotte suddenly gave me a quick nudge and said, "Look over there, my brother is at it again".

I looked up and true to her word there was Daniel laughing and flirting with a woman who had to have been around his age. She had a tan complexion with long curly dark hair like my own. I also noticed she had this sort of fierce expression written all over her facial features. Daniel looked like he saw us from the corner of his eye.

"Isn't that Mary Dabney, your neighbor" I asked, sort of recognizing her from church.

"Yes, she's Daniel's latest focus surprisingly" Charlotte said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused by what she meant by surprisingly, I have never known a girl who has yet to refuse Daniel's advances.

"She usually stays to herself, never talks to anyone in the town. Only coming out of her house when she must. So, it is surprising to me seeing her acting so flirtatious with my brother" she explained.

"Come now Sister, no need to be jealous that I can get any girl to fall for me in a blink of an eye" Daniel said as he made his way to us.

Charlotte just rolled her eyes and said "Please, as if. By the way shouldn't you be helping father with the firewood, what are you doing in town."

"Already done, so I figured go into town and have a little relaxation" he said with a smirk.

As those 2 continued to bicker, I looked over and saw Christian loading up his wagon with what appeared to be heavy bags of sugar. I wonder where his father is, he seems to be struggling quite a bit.

"Why don't you two go on ahead, I will catch up later" I said as I started making my way towards Christian.

"Where are you going Grace" I heard Charlotte call out to me.

Christian was too occupied with what he was doing, to notice me approaching.

"Would you like some help?" I asked.

Christian turned around and looked surprised to see me.

"Oh, Grace it's you" he said also looking happy by the smile on his face.

"Where's your father, shouldn't he be helping with the loading" I asked noticing all the bags of sugar he still has left.

"He is travelling to another town to fetch more supplies, so I had to come and pick up the sugar by myself" he explained.

"Here let me help you, I'm sure between the 2 of us this can be done a lot sooner" I said as I started grabbing a bag of sugar.

"You really don't have to; my father will have my head if he finds out that I let a woman do a man's job" Christian said.

I just rolled my eyes at his statement and said "It's fine, after all I don't mind getting my hands dirty. Plus, your father isn't here is he to see this is he?"

Christian just smiled and said, "I suppose you are right, what father doesn't know can't hurt him."

So that's what we did for the next half an hour, lifting the sugar into the wagon. We also talked about some the trivial things in our lives, like Christian's sister Katherine recently getting married not too long ago to an older man.

"I think you actually put more in than me" Christian said astonished as we finished up.

"I am a lot stronger than I look" I told him, and it wasn't a lie either with or without my powers I have always thought of myself physically capable of heavy lifting.

"That you are. I owe you thanks for your help" he says.

"It was my pleasure to help. It's quite unfortunate you must bear the brunt of so much work by yourself. What do you do in your leisure time?" I asked as all I can recall is him either working on the farm or working various jobs for the townspeople when he could.

"Well I don't really have much leisure time, but when I do I like to draw sketches when I get the opportunity" he explained.

"CHRISTIAN" a voice suddenly shouted.

We both turned and saw his father in the other wagon they have, entering town.

"BOY THAT SUGAR SHOULD HAVE BEEN BACK TO HOUSE BY NOW," He yelled.

His father seems harsh and I could tell by the look on Christian's face he feared his father, but in what way I wasn't sure.

"You should get going but show me some of your drawings next time. I'm sure they must be wonderful" I said before I started off to finish the rest of my errands, so Christian wouldn't get into too much trouble with me around.

So, I quickly hurried up and started towards the Bentworth house, but I stopped as I noticed that a lot of people were sprinting towards the direction of the church in a hurry. I decided to follow to see what the commotion was all about.

As I suspected everyone was gathering around the outside of the church, where my father and Rev. Parris were standing on the podium.

"People of Salem, it brings great sadness and anger to my heart to report that the devil is indeed among us" Rev. Parris said.

Many of the townspeople started throwing questions at the reverend all at once.

The Reverend raised his hand to silent everyone before he continued "Please let me continue. The other night I discovered our girls dancing to an animal sacrifice for the devil. My dear friend Jacob Webb will explain the rest to you".

Father soon took the Reverend's spot and said "I am afraid our worst fears have been confirmed, witches are among us and using their spells and rituals to corrupt our young girls"

I didn't know how to feel of my father's words, but I could feel as my heart grew more and more heavy.

My father once again began speaking once he calmed the crowd down "I do however have good news to bring. We have the names of the accused and have warrants for their arrest. (Turns to the

Marshalls) Marshalls I want Sarah Good, Sarah Osbourne, Bridget Bishop, and Rebecca Nurse arrested for Witchcraft.

As people in the crowd cheered, I was shocked that father had just announce an arrest warrant for one of my dearest friends. As the Marshalls started off to make the arrests, a lot of the towns people went with them to witness the arrests

I attempted to run ahead and hopefully warn Rebecca before it was too this madness had to stop now, but I felt someone restraining me before I could get any farther. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was my mother

"Grace stop, there's nothing you can do" Mother said keeping her hold on me as I tried to get free from her grasp.

"I got to warn her" I said as I felt the tears running down my eyes.

Mother then turned me around and pulled me into a hug as I continued to cry. How could things have gotten this far.

 **Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 4 and I hoped everyone liked it. We are getting into more serious suspense now, finally. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
